Horny Much?
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Leo's feeling a bit pent up, so Luna decides to help him out. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Horny Much?

A Yugioh 5Ds One-Shot.

A Leo x Luna Lemon.

Alright Everybody, Chozin is here with a new story for you all! Sorry for the lack of updates lately, it's been a depressing few days for me, but I don't wanna bother you guys with my problems, you're here because you wanna read more Leo x Luna smut! Also, this story was suggested to me by my friend, amk8930!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, Lolicon, and Twincest.

Now let's get to it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo's having a bit of a rough day. Earlier, he accidentally saw his sister Luna, changing into her uniform for school at duel academy that day. He caught sight of her bare, flat, boyish chest, as well as her cute little butt, still clad in her panties.

He couldn't get that image out of his head, and because of it, he had to deal with having a boner in his pants. It was very embarrassing, especially since Leo's quite gifted down there, if you know what I mean. He had to deal with having his hard-on bouncing in his pants for the whole school day, and he had try his best to make sure nobody noticed.

Even when the school day ended, he still had to deal with his problem as he and Luna walked home. He was so hard and throbbing, it was starting to hurt.

When he and his sister eventually got home, they went to go change out of their uniforms, but Leo told Luna to go ahead first, as he didn't want to change with her, and risk her seeing his stiff cock.

But even as he waited, his hormones and his throbbing need was getting the better of him, since he knew that Luna was changing in the room right next to him. Horniness giving logic the middle finger, Leo threw caution to the wind and he peeked in through a crack in the door, eyes widening at the sight of Luna undressing until she was in only her panties, just like he saw that morning.

After being stuck with blue balls all day, and now finally seeing Luna almost completely naked, it was too much for him, and he came in his pants, drenching his shorts and underwear in white as he unintentionally let out a drawn out, pleasured moan.

Luna heard this, and was concerned for her twin brother, and the petite, green haired girl rushed to the door to peek out and see what was wrong with him.

"Leo, are you okay? I heard you moaning." She asked, just as she poked her head out and saw him sitting on the floor, with both a huge, white stain all over the front of his pants, and still with a hard, throbbing cock tenting his pants.

"What the heck???" She said, seeing such a questionable sight.

"I'm so sorry Luna! It's just that I saw you changing this morning, and because of that, I've been in this state all day! Since you were changing in there, I just couldn't take it anymore and had to have another peek, and because of that I made a mess of myself..." Leo explained, face red with embarrassment and shame.

He felt for sure that Luna was going to hate him, but instead, he got quite a surprise.

"Leo! I don't believe it! You'd really do that to yourself?" Luna scolded him, but it wasn't the scolding he expected.

"Huh?"

"If you needed help with that, you could've just asked. You didn't need to put yourself through that." She said, pulling him up and having him stand face to face with her.

"Y-You, wanna help me?" He said, hardly believe his ears.

"C'mon you, let's get those clothes off." She said, pulling him into their shared bedroom, and taking his uniform off until she finally pulled his soiled pants and underwear off, making his huge, hard cock stand fully tall, now that it wasn't constricted by his pants.

"Oh my, I didn't know you were this big Leo!" Luna said, impressed by his size.

His cock was as big as his own forearm, stood tall and hard like a pillar, and was completely hairless.

"Alright you, go lie down and I'll take good care of you." She told him, Leo obeying, hardly believing what's happening as he lied flat on his back on Luna's bed.

As she climbed up to join him, she stood on her knees and leaned over his lap.

"Alright, now let's this dick of yours ready."

She then took his cock in her hand, which only just barely wrapped around it, and she began to lick it all over, Leo moaning from the pleasure of Luna using her mouth on him. She swirled her tongue around the head a couple of times and licked up and down the underside, and every part of it she could reach.

"You like that?" She asked him, giggling.

Leo only nodded.

"Luna, please suck it now!" He begged.

Luna heeded his wish and she began to take his cock into her mouth, getting only head in at first, before she had take it back out and try again. She did this a few more times until she was able to get the whole thing in her mouth, and finally she began to give him a proper blowjob, sucking and moaning, giving her brother pleasure as he moaned along too. Leo put his hands on Luna little head as she bobbed up and down on his cock, her rhythm going faster and faster.

Soon, Leo felt his next orgasm approaching.

"Luna! I'm gonna-! I'm gonna-! I'm cumming!" He cried, letting loose into Luna's mouth, filling her up with bucket loads of cum, her cheeks puffing out like a blowfish and her eyes widened.

She then took his wilted penis out of her mouth and swallowed a few times to drink all of the cum.

"Do you like that Luna?" Leo asked her.

"Mmm, that was good. I like cum." She said in a sultry voice.

Leo's cock twitched, and started growing again at her voice.

"Could we do more?" He asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna do now?" She inquired.

Leo then had Luna lie on her belly on the bed and he hesitantly pulled her panties off, down and over her petite waist and past her adorable, tight, little butt until he pulled them down her creamy legs and finally off her feet until Luna was as naked as he was, her bare, hairless pussy, just visible under her butt. He then straddled her legs and put his cock on her butt cheeks.

"You're not gonna put it in my butt are you?" Luna asked, worridly.

"No no, I just always wanted to rub it on your butt." He replied, now started to dry hump her cute, little buns, which looked even smaller compared to his huge cock, as it rubbed her buttcrack.

"Honestly, it feels weird, but I kinda like it." Luna said, surprisingly enjoying the feeling of something so long and hard rubbing her ass.

Leo rubbed harder and faster, and soon felt another orgasm coming.

"I'm cumming again! AHHHHHH!" He moaned, as he cummed all over Luna's back and butt, drenching her backside in white.

He came so much, it was like he was holding a pee, and finally got relieve himself.

Soon, he was done and his cock was all shriveled.

"Could you get a towel Leo?" Luna requested.

He nodded and ran to grab one and came back to dry up her back and butt. Once she was dry, his cock started twitching and then stretched and stiffened yet again.

"Horny much?" Luna said teasingly.

Leo just chuckled, and scratched the back if his head.

"Hey Luna, this might sound weird, but, could you use your feet this time?" He asked her.

"Well aren't you a naughty boy." Luna teased, before pushing him down on the bed with her foot and then wrapped both of her feet around his cock.

He was so big, her little feet just barely wrapped around it as she stated to jerk him off with them, her toes gripping onto him and she stroked up and down and up and down. Leo lied back and moaned, loving the feeling of his twin sister giving him and footjob, and finding the sight of her green painted nails on her toes even more erotic.

Soon, he came again and squirted cum all over his lap and her feet, leaving them white and sticky, and his cock left all shriveled, so it was now gently squished between her soles.

Luna grabbed the towel and wiped themselves clean again, and even then, Leo's cock grew hard yet again.

"Have anything else in mind Leo?" Luna asked him.

"Luna, after all of this, could we just go all the way and have sex?" He requested.

Luna shrugged.

"Might as well, I'm feeling really horny myself, so I guess I could take this opportunity to get dicked." She figured.

She then straddled his waist and grabbed his length, keeping it steady before she began to lower herself onto it, groaning as it filled her up and hissing as it broke her cherry, but she persevered and eventually took the whole thing inside her vagina.

"Wow Luna, we're fucking!" Leo told her, happy that he now lost his virginity.

Luna smiled, and now that she was nice and comfortable, she began to bounce on top of him, riding his cock like a little cowgirl. They both moaned loudly as they fucked, Leo cupping Luna's butt in his hands and Luna rocking back and forth, trying to coax his cum out of him.

"Ooh Luna I'm gonna cum soon!" He moaned, feeling his climax coming.

"Do it Leo! Do it! It's okay, I'm safe!" Luna cried, feeling her own climax coming too.

Soon their faces turned red and they both came together, Leo filling her up and Luna milking him dry. When they were done, Luna got off him as his cum leaked out of her and his cock was shriveled again. But not for long, as it started stretching again.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Luna cried.

Leo grinned and he pushed her down and shoved his big dick in her again. He fucked her long and hard, Luna wrapping her legs around his waist as she humped her.

"More Leo! Keep going! It feels so good!" Luna moaned.

Leo leaned down and started to kiss her, both for them moaning into each other's mouths as they swirled their tongues around.

Soon, Leo came yet again, and gave Luna another creampie, pulling his flaccid cock as a sea if white poured if out his sister.

"Do me from behind now!" She begged, getting on her hands and knees and shaking her butt at him.

Finding the prospect of fucking her like a dog, Leo's cock stiffened again and he got behind her, slapping her ass before pushing back inside her, railing her as fast as he could. He went so crazy fucking her, Luna's pigtails came undone and now her hair was hanging loose. In fact, Leo's ponytail came undone too and now his bangs were covering his eyes, not that he cared, since he was too busy fucking his sultry sister. Eventually, they both came again, and Leo pulled out and lied down next to her, needing to take a breather and he pulled his hair out of his eyes.

If someone were to walk in the room, they wouldn't be able to tell who was who at first glance, since Leo and Luna looked exactly the same with both of their hair down.

As Leo was fixing his, hair, Luna crawled over and started to cuddle his dick as it grew long and hard again, holding it close to herself like a teddy bear.

"Do you like my cock that much?" Leo asked her.

Luna just nodded and gave it a kiss on the tip.

Soon, she sat up and straddled him again before lowering herself onto his cock and started to ride him again.

The twins both found themselves fucking for the rest of the day, not caring about anything else and just spending the rest of the day fucking each other like little nymphos. The libidos of these two were insane, and Luna kept begging for more and Leo's cock kept getting hard spraying cum like it the first time all over again.

When night came, as much as they wanted to keep going, they knew they needed sleep, so after getting the room cleaned up, they fell asleep, knowing that since tomorrow is Saturday, they were gonna have another marathon once they woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright Everybody, that was just a quick and simple, smutty story for you all, so I hope you liked it, especially you amk!

Chozin out!


End file.
